1. Field
This invention pertains to health immune supplements. More particularly it pertains to a product and electrochemical method processing saline solutions to produce a balanced redox-signaling compound with reactive signaling molecules that mimic those naturally occurring inside one's cells. These molecular compounds are precisely stabilized and formulated as a supplement for oral consumption acting to enhance proper immune system function, enhance the efficiency and production of the body's native antioxidants as well as enhance the performance of intercellular communications involved in healthy tissue maintenance and athletic performance.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of methods to electrochemically produce reactive signaling molecules. Electrolysis of saline solutions has long been used to produce antimicrobial solutions. Some examples include methods to produce chlorinated water, bleach and hydrogen peroxide. Typically, the methods and apparatus used to electrolyze these solutions employ ion-selective barriers between the electrodes in order to efficiently isolate the target molecules and eliminate unwanted byproducts. A fundamentally different method and apparatus for producing a non-toxic antimicrobial electrolyzed saline solution is disclosed in the parent application discussing eight United States patents, and two Japanese patents and a Mexican patent. These eleven patents cover various applications for electrolyzed saline solution, the machinery that manufactures it, and the method by which it is manufactured.
They typically have produced measurably different variations of electrolyzed saline solution. Each variation, however, exhibited some antimicrobial action and many of these devices produced solutions with measurable amounts of the components (chlorine, pH, ozone, etc.). The resulting electrolyzed saline compositions, however, have not historically been satisfactorily consistent or controllable with respect to the concentrations of Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS). In addition, these prior patents could produce toxic chemicals (chlorates) in the process of electrolyzing the saline solution.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved manufacturing method, such as that described below, to consistently produce solutions suitable as an immune system supplements and performance enhancers in humans and warm-blooded animals.